Minecraft
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A story about minecraft.


Minecraft

Steve running in a big cave. 3 skeleton behind him. He was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. The skeleton is more and more near him, but the exits of the cave is so far from him that he just could see a little spot of light.

"More close now, keep going, I can save!" Steve say

Unfortunately, he found there is a big fissure in the ground, and there is no way he can run. Suddenly an arrow shot in his leg. He fell into the big fissure, and his head hit the rock. Then, he was no able to feels anything.

After long time, his head feel injured. He shakes his head, and try to keep sober-minded. Suddenly, he found some bone near him. The bone is moving and he found it is a skeleton. The skeleton raise the bow and already shot him. Steve pick up a bone, try his best to shoot to the skeleton. After long time, Steve open his eyes, there is an arrow near his head. And the bone is hit skeleton, the skeleton death. He is save!

Steve pick bow up, and make a few bone arrows. He should leave this big cave, at first he should leave this big fissure.

Steve try to climb some rock. But the rock is too smooth, He fell off from the rock It so hurt, he is upset. Steve take an apple from the bag, and eat it.

"3 more apple, I should go out quickly, or I will die." He said

Steve put the apple core thrown away. Shocking thing happened, the apple core disappeared. Steve stand up, take out a match from his bag, and he found there is a small hole. He throw a stone in the hole, and wait for long time. Nothing happen. Steve hesitated for long time, and then, jump into the hole.

"Ah ah ah ah, why there is a lake under the ground" Steve said

After few hours, Steve leave the lake. It too dark in the shore, Steve make a fire, and try to make his clothes become dry. Luckily, he found some fish in the lake. Now, Steve didn't need to worry about the food.

After a dinner, Steve want to find where is he in now. He make a small camp, and put a lot of match around him. He found he is in a big mainland, and there are a lot of unknown tree and flower around him. Just like go to a different world.

He try to leave here, but he found a village in front of him. It is a big village. There are thousands of people live in it. People in the village are very relaxed, no one to work. Store the things inside it seems are free. He was surprised that the things in the store seemed can be infinitely generated. Maybe that is the reason why people do not need to work. But, why there are so many people in there.

"Steve?"

Steve is Steve was scared, someone here actually knew him!

He quickly looked back, and then he transfixed. It's his parents! But his parents were death when he was 7years old.

"Oh, we have dinner at 6 o'clock tonight, don't forget." Say his mother. His mother's smile made he feel warn just like come back to 7 years old. His parent didn't become old. Even the flower on his mother's head did not wilt. But Steve didn't have time to care about it. His parent come back! His parent come back! Steve wanted to live with their parents in this village fever.

After 2 month, Steve fully adapted to life in here. After 2 month, Steve fully adapted to life in here. He enjoy his life, he fell very happy in this village.

Steve stays on this village for long time. He almost forgets where he from did. Steve just knew that he has a happy family on there. And he didn't need to wrong about anything.

On day, Steve stay in his room, he found a bag behind the door. There were some 2 apple in it. He remembers a lot of things. Like the skeletons, the big fissure, and where is this village. He remembers this village is under the ground. It is impossible.

Steve decides to leave there. Evan it is a very good place. Even he did need to do anything. He still misses the life before, the life before is very tired and danger, but Steve thing it is the true life. After one month, Steve fined a change to leave. Steve was very anxious. At midnight, the village was a little strange, scarlet moon round the villages. Make the village very strange. But Steve didn't have time to care about the night of village. He must go to the bus station as soon as possible. He wait for long time, but the bus still not comes. He become more and more worry. Daytime will come at soon, that mean he will lost this change. Fortunately the bus is coming! But he found some villager is coming too.

"Don't get that bus." A sound say.

Steve didn't have time to think so much, he take through the bus leave here. In the bus, Steve feel his head is so hurt. After few minter he open his eyes, he find he come back the cave.

The entire of the cave. He shack his head, leave this cave. Steve saw a withered flower on a skull, it's his mother's flower. He silently picked up the flower.

"I will more appreciative of life now"


End file.
